The Animorphs Visit Fanfiction Dot Net
by Gem Stoned
Summary: Self explainatory. Sequal to Blue Dragon's story, you must keep calm people!


Authors note: this story is a Blue Dragons 'The Animorphs meet Blue Dragon' Ax isn't  
in this story, I have no reason I just didn't have the time - nor the patience - to write  
him in. Also, sorry to all the ffn writers that are mentioned here.  
  
'There is a place that shouldn't exist.  
But does.  
There are people that really shouldn't exist.  
But do.  
Welcome to a place where all of your dreams and nightmares are very real-  
and often deadly.  
No, not disneyworld. More like fanfiction dot net.'  
That's what the sign said. A large sign above the large metal rimmed gate.  
I let out a loud sigh.  
"Shouldn't we go in?" Marco asked,  
"Yeah," Jake mumbled,  
We all took one step forward.  
The gate swung open mysteriously.  
"Woah," Tobias whispered, he was human.  
"I have a strange feeling about this..." Cassie said,  
"Dont we all," I said,  
"Let's just do it," Marco said,  
"That's my line."  
We walked through the gate. It was like some sort of town. A vilage, with buildings,  
and people - strangely strange people.  
"OK, let's ask around," Marco said,  
"Good idea," Jake agreed.  
We went up to the closest people.  
Two girls, they looked very giddy, like they'd been drinking.  
"Uh, could you help us?"  
"With whaaaaat?" one of them asked and started jumping around.  
"We need to find someone,"  
"Someone?" she screeched, "Bwahahahahaahahahauahaua!"  
"You must escuse my friend, she's normally like this," the other girl said, "Hi, I'm CrackerJack,"  
"We're-"  
"The animorphs, I know!" CrackerJack said, "This is Gem Stoned, get it, Gem StoneD: emphasis on the  
letter D. Bwahahahahaha!"  
"Yes, I'm very stoned," Gem said, "Jack over here is always on crack!"  
CrackerJack and Gem Stoned burst out in laughter.  
We took a step back.  
"Uh-huh, that was weird," Marco said,  
"Even more weird than you," I said,  
"Hah, hah and also, did I mention hah?"   
We went up to the next person. A dumb looking blond wearing a cat suit.  
"Hurlooo..." she purred,  
"Hi," Marco said, trying to be suave.  
He took a step forward.  
"Do you need herrlp...?" she asked,  
"No we DONT need herrrlp, we need HELP!" I yelled,  
"Take a chill pill, girlfriend,"   
"What's your name?" Marco asked, ignoring mine and hers conversation.  
"Girl," she said, "Kitten Girl555," she let out a slight giggle.  
"Like James Bond or something?"   
"Uh-huh, I'm a Bond girrrrl!"  
"This is just perverse," Cassie declared, "Let's leave,"  
"Yeah, Marco, lets go."  
Pause.  
"Marco!?"  
Marco was busy staring into Kitten Girls' eyes.  
"I guess we'll just have to find her, then we'll come back and get him," Jake said,  
"Yeah, they look like they are having a good time,"  
We kept on walking. We came up to a girl sitting on a overly large chair.  
I noticed a rather big crown on her head.  
"Could you help us?" Tobias asked,  
She ignored him.  
"Hello?"  
"How dare you talk to me?" she screeched, "I am princess, princess of princesses daughter  
of fan fiction!"  
"Uh, sorry," he said and we turned away.  
"What is with these people?" Cassie asked,  
"We're in FanFiction dot net, what do you expect?" Tobias asked,  
"We need to find her," Jake said,  
"What if we cant?"  
"Then..."  
"We have no choice!" I interrupted, "I don't care what you think, but Blue Dragon  
MUST be killed, she cannot do that and live!"  
"Rachel, I know it hurt, but we can't just kill her,"  
"What do you mean we can't kill her!?" I yelled, "Do you know what she did to me?  
Polkadot! Polkadot, do you hear me!?"  
"But didn't you hate the pink hearts?"  
"Yeah, that too, but POLKADOTSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hey, we went through pain too, did you see me? I was a chicken," Tobias commented.  
"You always have been."  
"What?"  
"Ooops. Sorry, bwahahahahahahahahaha!"  
"Rachel?"  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha"  
"Rachel!"  
"Bwahuahuahuahuahuahuahuha!"  
"Rachel!?"  
"Oh my gawd!" Cassie screeched, "She's becoming a fan fiction writer!"  
  



End file.
